Dancing in the Rain with You  US x UK
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Alfred is walking home one rainy day, when he happens to see his friend, Britain. He offers to walk the Englishman home. Arthur refuses, but America won't take no for an answer. Yaoi


Dancing in the Rain with You

US x UK

It was pouring buckets outside, and Alfred F. Jones, also known as America (the Hero), had to walk through it. Luckily for him, he brought his umbrella with. He actually brought it as a replacement for a sword today, apparently, too. He kind of pissed Ivan, or Russia off and, well… It was an epic battle of America and Umbrella versus Russia and Pipe. Thankfully, it didn't tear.

"Dude! I knew it was gonna rain a lot today, but this is insane!" He peeked out from under the safety of the umbrella, smiling a bit. He didn't not like rain; it just got a little annoying when it was raining like this. Any other time, he would go outside walk around a bit. It felt nice. Especially on those really hot days that came out of nowhere like… Like ninja heat waves!

"That year was epic," the male laughed as he remembered the Year of the Ninja Heat Waves, as he called it.

As he was reminiscing, another being turned a corner and ran into him

The other man let out a quiet _oomph _and glared at Alfred for a moment. "Watch where you're going!"

America shook his head to bring himself back to reality. Before him, he saw his old pal, Arthur Kirkland, or Britain. HE smiled brightly and lightly punched his arm. "Hey, Britain! How's it going? Haven't seen you in a while."

Arthur couldn't help but smile at the blue-eyed one. The attitude of this boy was just radiating smiles. "I've been fine. This rain could be a little less heavy, though."

It was then our oblivious hero notices how wet the Brit was. "Dude, you're soaking!" he exclaimed, pointing out the obvious as always. "Why don't you join me? I've got enough room for one more." He held the umbrella out a little bit.

The emerald-eyed male backed away and shook his head. "No, I'll be okay. But thank you anyway, America."

"You're gonna get sick if you stand out in the rain like that, though."

"America, I'll be fine." The boy was starting to annoy him a bit now. He stepped off to the side and began to walk past him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home."

Alfred stood there, staring at the ground where the other once stood. He had a liking for Arthur for a long time now, but never had the courage to admit it to the other, nor himself. He would only perform small acts of loving kindness towards him that would seem unimportant to him or anyone else. But today, it was as if the rain was speaking to America. _Tell him_ it said. _Tell him before he leaves you here. He deserves to know._ He shut his eyes tightly as tears wanted to come out. Tears of confusion and courage.

Without another thought, he turned to run after the Englishman. "Britain!"

The blond only got a few feet before he heard his name. Suddenly, he was being… _Hugged by America?_

Alfred buried his face in Arthur's shoulder as he let the few tears slip from his blue gems. "I should have told you sooner," he said quietly, thankful his voice wasn't too shaky or sounding like he was crying. "But I guess I was hoping you would notice and I wouldn't have to tell you."

The British man was confused. What on earth could he be talking about? Just as he was about to ask, he thought of the past few months, remembering some of those times he would question the other's actions because they were so strange.

_"Oh, ho ho! You look so incredibly dull today, sir Britain!" France was poking fun at him again. Today was the worst day to do that because he had lost a close friend of his._

_ Unfortunately, France did not know this and continued to torment him._

_ "Hey, France!" The voice came from the other side of the table, as well as the sound of hands on the table. "Leave him alone for once, will ya? Otherwise I'll invade your country and have Prussia invade your vital regions!" It was if he sensed something wrong with the blond._

_ America invading your country wasn't much of a threat, but for France, Prussia invading his vital regions?_ _"Alright! I'll leave him alone! Just keep Prussia away from me!" If anything happened to his vital regions, he would no longer be France._

Even after that meeting, America was acting strange towards Britain.

_"Hey, Britain… You alright?" Alfred crouched next to Arthur, who still sat in his chair as the others left. "Don't let France get to you. You never did before-"_

_ "It's not about that frog-eating twit," he mumbled, his voice drained of his usual spirit. "I'm just having some problems is all."_

_ Although he wouldn't make eye contact, the blond could just imagine those concerned blue eyes looking straight at him._

_ "Well, if you need anything, just give me a call, 'kay?" He felt a hand rub his leg soothingly. Arthur looked to the younger male and smiled slightly, nodding. Alfred smiled back and stood up, leaving Britain to be._

Remembering that one time, as well as many others, made the Englishman notice something. That he had feelings for this silly American. He just couldn't admit he did.

He smiled softly as he carefully wrapped an arm around America, patting his back as his other hand stroked his hair. "It's alright. You don't have to say it. I know what you mean, now."

Alfred reluctantly pulled back a little, feeling Britain's hand slip down to his shoulder. "Y-You mean you lo-" He was interrupted by the blond's lips on his. He froze up, yet felt all warm inside. It was a weird, but awesome feeling. The blue-eyed one felt light as air and warm as the sun.

This was a moment Alfred only dreamed of.

A few seconds later, Britain pulled away slightly and smiled tenderly, combing his fingers through the other's hair.

"Yes, America. I love you, too."


End file.
